The present invention relates generally to a chain link, and more particularly to a terminal chain link. Specifically, the invention relates to a terminal chain link with a built-in indicator.
Some countries, for example West Germany at least, require that the terminal links of chains used for heavy loads, as in the case of cranes, marine applications and the like, be provided with an indicator shield which is to be of relatively large size and which has a polygonal configuration, the number of sides of the configuration being indicative of the quality of the chain on which the shield is provided, i.e. of the load-bearing capabilities of the chain. In addition, the shield has to have a certain color and further is to be provided with indicia furnishing specific information as to the load-carrying capability, manufacturing numbers, and other information.
It is known to provide such a shield as a hanger, i.e. a separate element which is connected to the terminal chain link by means of an annular ring that is usually welded shut. The requirement is that the shield be so provided on the terminal chain link that it cannot become disengaged therefrom.
However, if the shield hangs from the terminal chain link in this manner it is often found to be disturbing, because it may be in the way in certain operations, especially because the ring that connects the shield to the terminal chain link must be of strong and large-dimensioned material in order to prevent its tearing-off. All in all, a shield which depends from the terminal chain link by means of its own connector, such as the aforementioned ring-shaped connector, may not only be in the way in certain operations, but constitutes a clear hazard, as it may cause accidents.